Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice, packet data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple user terminals by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems.
In a multiple-access communication system, a number of user terminals may desire to gain access to the system at random times. These user terminals may or may not have registered with the system, may have timing that is skewed with respect to system timing, and may or may not know the propagation delays to their access points. Consequently, the transmissions from user terminals attempting to gain access to the system may occur at random times, and may or may not be properly time-aligned at a receiving access point. The access point would need to detect for these transmissions in order to identify the specific user terminals desiring to gain access to the system.
Various challenges are encountered in the design of a random access scheme for a wireless multiple-access system. For example, the random access scheme should allow user terminals to quickly gain access to the system with as few access attempts as possible. Moreover, the random access scheme should be efficient and consume as a little of the system resources as possible.
There is therefore a need in the art for an effective and efficient random access scheme for wireless multiple-access communication systems.